The Past of Thalia Grace
by artemis20044002
Summary: thalia gets angery at the hunters of diana and decides to show them her past.
1. Chapter 1

**An/dear fan fiction reader, listen close because I am only going to say this once. All rights belong to rick Roirdan. I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Ch.1**

**Annabeths POV.**

Thank the gods it's over. Gaea is asleep, the romans and Greeks are at peace, and all is calm. Well, that is were I'm standing. Were the hunters of Artemis are is another story. Thalia and the head lieutenant of the hunters of Diana, Carly, looked on the verge of a knife fight. Thalia" I yelled. Slowly she lowered her knife, her face red from yelling. "Annie. At least let me scratch her up a bit". "No." I yelled at her. "No. You may scratch her up a bit. What are you guys fighting about anyway"? "Oh I will tell you what were talking about!" Thalia yelled in my face.

"She thinks her life has been so hard and that all the hunters of Artemis have had it easy and probably don't even fight monsters. Do you want to know how hard my life is? A heck of a lot harder than hers ill tell you that." Carly snorted and said, "yeah right, I bet you spend all your time playing video games and watching television considering the oldest you can be is 30 were as I am 11173."Fine" thalia said." You want to see how hard my life was. Annie, didn't the Hephaestus cabin make you some machine that showed peoples past." "The Hephaestus cabin did give me that but it will make you unconscious and everyone will see it" I replied. "Whatever" she said, "just show them my past."


	2. Chapter 2

**An/I will try to update every weekend and just so you know, there won't be much authors notes .All bolded words are what the characters are contents of what the PJO characters are watching****.**

**Ch. 2**

Percy's POV

I watched as Annabeth hooked Thalia up to the machine and she crumbled into the chair unconscious. I'm not going to say that I don't want to see Thalia's past because she was always so secretive about it but I'm also kind of afraid of what I'm about to see, and by the look on his face, so is Jason. Suddenly the screen in front of me, and every half-blood that's ever been identified, flickered to life and showed a image of a girl he looked around 8 who had her eyes closed and long black hair down to her but.

(Thalia's POV in bold and the rest is Percy's)

"**Thalia" a voice yelled that brought me out of my trance.**

"**What" I yelled, "oh. It's just you"**

"**Ya being your best friend, Stacey Myers is a "just". I can live with that".**

"**Sorry Stace, its just that I have so much stuff going on and, and… I just thought it was someone else."**

"**Oh. So, how is seventh grade going"?**

Seventh grade. Everyone yelled.

"**Its okay. It's a lot harder than sixth grade, ill tell you that".**

"**No duh, its seventh grade. And your eight years old. You know, if you skipped another grade then your grade would match your age".**

"Alright", I said. "Slow down. Is anyone actually following this." Annabeth timidly raised her hand and said, "I think what we're hearing is that Thalia is a super smart and has skipped tons of grades." "Oh" I said kind of freaked out. "Well she's got a lot of explaining to do that's all I can say."

"**Hey Grace", yelled a voice.**

"**Oh great" I muttered. "Just my luck that I run into you Veronica. I mean honestly, you wear so much makeup you would think you were a model and try to act all cool when your 9 and will never be able to get someone to use the words cool and Veronica Sadis in the same sentence except if they are saying "Veronica Sadis is not cool" but they rarely say that, those words sound so wrong together." Veronica sneered and said, "id watch it Grace. Just because your mom is a movie star doesn't mean people are going to go nice on you."**

**I watched as she walked away and then burst. "I can not believe she just said that. How dare she just come in here and say that. She doesn't even know me where as I have actually spent time with her."**

"**Ya" Stacey said, "she's never spent time with the daughter of a movie star who has an off the charts IQ, is probably the most athletic person under15, and is fluent in every language."**

" **Your just like everyone else, aren't you." I said and started to leave.**

"**Thalia wait"**

"**No, just leave me alone", I said, and stormed away.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Thalia", I heard someone yell behind me. But I wasn't listening, I just kept going. I hate being judged because of my mother or my IQ. I mean sure, my mom is a famous movie star, but I at least thought that my best friend wouldn't look at me different because of it. I wiped a tear away from my cheek and decided to go home. I ran as fast as I could which was pretty fast considering I had one a national footrace that only the best competed in. I ran into my room and pulled out my song binder and opened it up. Apollo shared my love for music and had managed to send songs from the future to me. I went to the kitchen and my first instinct was to look for Jason but I then remembered that he wasn't there and was at some sitter's house for the whole week.**

"Awwwww." Percy cooed, "Does little Jason need a sitter."

Jason tried to punch him in the arm but only resulted in getting a face full of kelp.

**I grabbed a plastic cup and hurried back to my room. I opened up my song binder to Cups and began to sing. At first I was a little rusty from not going to my daily lessons for a few days because of my gymnastics meet that was coming up in a few weeks. Slowly I began to sing."**_**When I'm gone, when I'm gone…"**_

"Did she just call herself rusty", Percy said in dismay after reading her thoughts on the screen

"'She's amazing"

"I know" Jason said In agreement. "Why did she never tell us she could sing", he questioned

"Embarrassment, shame", Annabeth suggested. (**Any singers out there do not take offense, I enter singing contest!)**

"That is extremely low" Leo commented

"When we are done watching this I'm going to make her sing for me"

**After singing Cups, Dark Side, and Somebody To Love, I closed my binder and began to go around the house cleaning up bear bottles from my mom's party last night. Sometimes, I wish she'd just lay low and rest instead of drinking cocktail. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door and sighing, I opened to see an old women who said, "hello honey are you Thalia Grace"**

"**Yes", I said slightly confused.**

"**Hello honey, I am hear with orders to KILL THALIA GRACE "suddenly, she grew talons and her coat melted into leathery wings in till she looked like a shriveled hag with bat wings and a mouth full of fangs.**

"**Monster", I breathed.**

An/sorry for the short chapters. I promise they will be longer next time.

-Felicity


	4. Chapter 4

An/ dear fan fiction readers, in till I get at least five reviews, I will not update.


	5. Chapter 5

**An/I am sooooo sorry. There are many reasons I did not update but the main reason is that my computer was broken and it deleted all my chapters I already had typed. I am so sorry.**

**Ch.4**

**I don't like to brag but I killed the monster in about three seconds flat,**

"Are you sure you don't like to brag Thalia, because it sounded like bragging to me", Percy questioned.

"Percy, sweetie, your talking to a screen."

"How do you know I'm not talking to Thalia."?

"She's unconscious."

"Know-it-all"

**Although, after I killed her all my neighbors came running because she knocked over a few vases and broke some windows in the three last seconds of her life which might not seem believable but is absolutely true. After the neighbors left, except my friend Fiona who had come with her mom to see what happened, we both sat down and watched TV. Suddenly, I heard a key inserted into the backdoor and my first instinct was to hide Fiona because not one of my friends has met my mom and I'd personally like to keep it that way. I pushed Diana into the broom closet but I was a second to late. My mom walked into the room followed by a man in a fancy suit. "Hello dear, "my mom said in her best I-am-trying-to-act-ice-so-that-this-guy-will-like-me-voice. She had done this multiple times whenever a TV producer came over. Although I was not my mom's favorite sibling, I was the most talented. My twin mortal older siblings josh and Alex were nice enough but uncoordinated and were terrible at any arts such as painting or singing. I was the only one that took after my mom.**

"**Thalia?" my mom asked, "why are you shoving your friend in the closet."**

"**Oh", I said. I had been hoping she didn't ask that question.**

"**Well, we were playing this game that I made up", I lied. Thankfully Fiona caught on,**

" **It was a very complicated game Ms. grace. I would love to stay and explain it but I just remembered that I had someplace to go. See ya thals," she said hurriedly and walked out the open door.**

"**Oh, and it was nice to finally meet you miss grace," she said poking her head threw the doors. Then she ran away quickly. My mom shot me a look that told me that if I messed this up she would make me sleep in the garage again which was not something I wanted to experience considering there were cockroaches the size of my fist in there and even though I fight monsters does not mean I want to have to spend an hour picking dead spiders out of my hair that could were half the size of Jason who just had his first birthday.**

"**Thalia, "my mom said. "This is Mr. smith"**

"**Hi Mr. smith" I said extending my hand so hat he could shake it.**

"**It is nice to meet you Thalia, "he said in a pleasant tone**

"**You to sir", I said with a nod of my head. As I left the room, I could hear my mom bragging abut how I'm in seventh grade and so talented and I wished that I'd just disappeared **


End file.
